Happy Birthday !
by Loptr7
Summary: Des OS sur les anniversaires des personnages de Percy Jackson. Surtout celui de Luke


**Disclaimer :** Rick Riordan possède Percy Jackson

 **Rating :** T.

 **Genre :** Romance.

 **Pairing :** Percy/Luke

L'anniversaire de Luke est aujourd'hui donc j'ai décidé de faire un OS dessus.

En espérant que cet OS va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Happy Birthday ! :

Quand on était demi-dieux on pouvait se vanter d'avoir une, voire la plus grande famille au monde. Ils étaient tous cousins plus ou moins éloignés voire demi-frère. En plus la plupart des demi-dieux vivait au camp des sang-mêlé, très peu d'entre eux n'avait pas encore été découvert. Ce qui faisait que les personnes présentes au camp ne se sentaient jamais seules et incomprises. Ils étaient toujours entourés et tout le monde étaient comme eux.

Pourtant c'était justement à cause d'autant de monde que certains se sentaient seuls dans cette foule. Quand vous étiez plus d'une centaine on ne pouvait se souvenir de l'anniversaire de tous. Seuls ceux qui faisait beaucoup parler d'eux étaient sûr de recevoir un ''joyeux anniversaire'' chaque année de tout le camp. C'était très rare qu'un demi-dieu l'oubli pour des gens comme ça.

Mais pour des gens comme Luke qui préférait rester discret, soit on lui fêtait son anniversaire avec du retard soit pas du tout. Et quand il disait avec du retard il ne parlait pas d'un jour ou deux, plus d'un ou deux mois de retard. Il n'était pas né en octobre ou en novembre, non il était né en septembre et plus précisément le six. C'était aujourd'hui et comme d'habitude personne n'y avait prêté attention. Il avait beau avoir l'habitude, voir que tout le monde s'en foutait faisait quand même mal. Même ses demi-frère et demi-sœur ne lui avait rien dit.

Il soupira en restant planté devant le cupcake, il devait poser l'unique bougie habituelle mais il ignorait quel vœu il ferait. C'était chaque année la même chose, il passait dix minutes à réfléchir à un souhait qui ne se réalisera jamais. Il réfléchit donc et trouva un vœu qu'il aimera voir être réalisé, la chute des dieux. Il planta sa bougie et s'apprêta à l'allumer quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Il hésita un peu, il pouvait faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Malheureusement la personne qui avait toqué insistait, elle semblait décider à rentrer.

Il ouvrit donc la porte pour tomber sur le fils de Poséidon, Percy Jackson. Le fils du dieu de la mer était loin de son bungalow, ce n'était donc pas une coïncidence. En plus il semblait essoufflé et Luke devait avouer qu'il était adorable dû à la course. Néanmoins ça ne lui disait toujours pas ce que faisait Percy devant son bungalow.

« Sans vouloir sembler être méchant, qu'est-ce que tu fous là Jackson ?

-Tu as déjà soufflé tes bougies ? » Demanda le garçon aux yeux verts.

Luke aurait pu s'offenser que le garçon ignore sa question s'il n'était pas surpris que Percy connaisse le jour de son anniversaire. Et qu'il s'en préoccupe aussi. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite et laissa le demi-dieu entrer en voyant qu'il le voulait tellement. Percy cacha maladroitement un cadeau derrière son dos en entrant. Luke en fut encore plus surpris, le fils de Poséidon avait pensé à prendre un cadeau. Pour le coup le fils d'Hermès avait complètement oublié la bougie et le vœu, il voulait absolument savoir ce que le garçon aux yeux verts lui avait pris. Son regard insistant sur le paquet fit rougir un peu plus Percy.

« Si jamais mon premier cadeau ne te plait pas, j'ai pris ça. » Dit-il en montrant le paquet emballé dans du papier bleu.

 _Comme mes yeux,_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Luke. Maintenant il était encore plus intrigué par les cadeaux du garçon en face de lui. Seulement pour combler sa curiosité il devait souffler sa bougie. Il l'alluma et souffla rapidement dessus en changeant rapidement dessus, maintenant ce qu'il souhaitait le plus était de connaître ses cadeaux. Et ce vœu allait se réaliser très bientôt. Percy sourit une lueur amusée dans les yeux devant son impatience. Le blond savait qu'il devait ressembler à un enfant de cinq attendant ses cadeaux de Noël mais en même temps ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas reçu un cadeau.

Le fils du dieu de la mer s'avança vers son camarade et l'embrassa. Il se retira rapidement attendant avec angoisse la réaction de son ami, si Luke le rejetait violement il n'allait pas le supporter. Le fils d'Hermès regardait le brun avec surprise, il s'attendait tout sauf à ça. En plus ils étaient ennemis, certes le fils de Poséidon ne le savait, Luke avait réussit à faire croire à tout le monde qu'il était de leur côté. Mais il ne pensait que Percy ressentait ça pour lui.

C'était à peu près ce qu'il se répétait depuis des mois pour arrêter de ressentir quelque chose pour le demi-dieu en face de lui. Et ça ne marchait pas, à chaque fois qu'il voyait Percy il avait envie de l'embrasser et ça allait encore moins marcher maintenant qu'il savait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Il attira le brun à lui pour un deuxième baiser un peu plus long que le premier. Il ne pouvait déjà plus se passer de son petit ami, ça sera compliqué sur le champ de bataille. Il devra choisir son camp, Percy ou Cronos et il n'était pas certain de qui il choisira.

Il se détacha du fils de Poséidon et regarda le deuxième paquet en se demandant ce qu'avait prévu le plus jeune. Le demi-dieu comprit son interrogation et lui donna le paquet. Luke ouvrit le paquet délicatement pour ne rien casser et trouva à l'intérieur un tableau sur toile du camp. Aucun artiste n'aurait pu faire un tableau du camp ce qui voulait dire que le dessin avait été fait par Percy. Et il était magnifique. De toute façon Luke était sûr qu'il aurait tout aimé si ça venait du demi-dieu en face de lui. Il l'embrassa pour le remercier et posa le tableau sur sa table de nuit, se promettant de l'accrocher à un mur le lendemain.

 **OoOoO**

Le lendemain Alice entra dans le bungalow de Luke pour le réveiller, le blond était toujours le premier réveillé d'habitude. Elle entra sans toquer tout en entendant Annabeth et Grover se disputer, apparemment ils avaient perdu Percy. Elle secoua la tête en se demandant elle-même où pourrait être aller le fils de Poséidon. D'habitude il emmenait toujours son ami satyre avec lui, c'était vraiment étonnant que ce dernier n'ait aucune idée d'où pouvait se trouver le demi-dieu.

Elle entra dans la chambre de son demi-frère et resta immobile à cause de la surprise. Dans le lit de Luke il y avait un autre garçon, elle identifia rapidement Percy et rougit en voyant à quel point le blond serrait son… petit ami ? contre lui. La blonde partit en courant sous le regard surpris des membres du camp, elle partit avertir sa demi-sœur de ce qu'elle avait vu. Elles allaient bien embêter avec ça dès qu'il se montrerait.

Luke ouvrit les yeux en sentant un courant d'air, il vit alors la porte de son bungalow ouverte. Il soupira en enfouissant sa tête dans les cheveux noirs de son petit ami, un membre de sa famille les avaient vus. Il pouvait être sûr qu'il allait en entendre parler. Il réveilla Percy pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner, il observa la tête encore endormi de son petit ami, il était juste adorable. Il l'embrassa et ils allèrent ensemble au centre du camp où se trouvait les tables.

La rumeur de leur mise en couple se répandit rapidement entre les tables. Annabeth était surement la plus choquée de tous, c'était connu de tous que la fille d'Athéna avait des sentiments pour le fils de Poséidon. Tout le monde regardait la table d'Hermès où le couple mangeait côte à côte, comme d'habitude c'était la table la plus bruyante. Mais aujourd'hui leur agitation semblait tourner autour de Percy et Luke.

« Je déteste tes demi-frères et tes demi-sœurs, murmura Percy rouge de gêne.

-Et encore t'a rien vu. » Répondit Luke avec un sourire.

Percy laissa tomber sa tête sur la table avec un bruit sourd, tout en murmurant des choses incompréhensibles. Luke rigola devant le malheur de son petit ami.

* * *

Voilà en espérant que vous avez aimé. Petite précision, personne ne sait que Luke est celui qui a volé l'éclair de Zeus. Il a réussi à faire croire que quelqu'un a mis l'éclair dans son bouclier et qu'il n'était pas au courant. Du coup il affaibli le camp de l'intérieur pour Cronos. A la base je voulais l'incorporer à l'OS mais je n'ai pas trouvée de bonne façon de le faire. Et autre précision je me base sur les films n'ayant pas encore lu les livres.

Pour ceux qui ont lu mon autre OS sur Supernatural Castiel's grace, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes et la phrase qui ne voulait rien dire, je l'ai remarqué l'autre jour donc voilà. Aussi un grand merci à Eurus 2 qui a mis une review à cet OS.

En espérant que celui-là comportait moins de fautes :)


End file.
